1. Field of Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of ammunition transportation containers and namely containers enabling the blocking of explosive ammunition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A container is known, namely by patent EP1101077 that comprises an inner casing able to be moved from a blocking position to an unblocking position. This inner casing incorporates a front part comprising flexible tongues that press on the front pocket of a fin-stabilized projectile.
In the blocked position, the tongues are held radially by a fixed case. In the unblocked position, traction on the ammunition radially deforms the tongues allowing the ammunition to be extracted from the container.
When the container falls on its closing lid, the ammunition is held in place by tongues that are not able to deform radially thanks to the case.
Such a container is well adapted to the retention of fin-stabilized ammunition whose projectile incorporates a front pocket whose substantially conical profile enables the tongues to be deformed and which enables the ammunition to be extracted.
It is, however, unsuitable for the blocking of ammunition equipped with a shaped charge explosive projectile that does not incorporate such a front pocket.
Common explosive projectiles have a bottle-shaped profile incorporating a substantially calibred body extended by a sub-calibred neck tipped by an impact switch.
The only abutment surface available for such a projectile is a flange ring generally placed alongside the impact switch. But such an abutment surface is perpendicular to the ammunition's axis and is not able to ensure the spacing of the retention fingers. This results in a risk of the ammunition being stuck in the container preventing its subsequent removal.